


dot com

by plantmajor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Social Justice, Social Media, We Die Like Men, i miss all of them, i miss iron man, no one:, peter: im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/plantmajor
Summary: Peter goes through 3 phones and 2 computers and each one he takes apart and puts together again. He uses them until they've worn down to their last days and only replaces them at the very last second. He's lucky he opted for insurance (and he's also lucky that he knows a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist).Or, Peter Parker's internet fingerprint from the time he takes his first breath to the time he takes his last.





	1. 2001

**Author's Note:**

> possible trigger warning for 9/11 at the end.

**◤      Join us in honoring parents-to-be      ◥**

**_Mary & Richard Parker_ **

**on Saturday, May 26th, 2001 at 1:30 P.M.**

 

**Parker Residence**

**908 Webspinner Drive, Forest Hills**

 

 **RSVP by May 12th to** **mayreilly@aol.com**

**(718) 555-1008**

 

**_◣          Registered at Babies R Us            ◢_ **

 

* * *

 

**May 13th, 2001, 9:57 A.M.**

**_To:_** garfieldmd@yahoo.com

 **_From:_ ** mayreilly@aol.com

 **_Subject:_ ** Gender

Hello Dr. Garfield!

My name is May Parker, and I am Mary Parker’s sister-in-law. Her baby shower is planned for the 26th of May and to avoid ruining the surprise, she asked me to contact you for any information on the baby’s gender. I would guess myself, but I don’t want to put pink glitter in the balloons and then see a baby boy come out. Haha.

Thank you in advance!!

May R. Parker

 

* * *

 

**May 14th, 2001, 10:09 A.M.**

**_To:_** garfieldmd@yahoo.com

 **_From:_ ** mayreilly@aol.com

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** Gender

Dear Mrs. Parker,

I apologize for not contacting you yesterday! Sundays are usually very busy here and with the overflow of patients it took me a bit to take out Mary’s file. Congratulations on being an aunt to a beautiful baby _boy_. Good Luck with the Shower!

Sincerely,

Dr. A. Garfield, MD

Glendale Clinic, Resident OB/GYN

 

* * *

 

**Aug 10th, 2001, 8:43 A.M.**

**_To:_ ** benpark@yahoo.com, mayreilly@aol.com

 **_From:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com

 **_Subject:_ ** Baby

 

Mary’s water broke last night. We’ve been at the hospital for about ten hours. The doctor says that we’ll probably have to wait another five. We didn’t want to wake you so late last night! Sorry! We’re at Mount Sinai (obviously). Room 607. See you there!!

R.B.P.

 

* * *

 

**Aug 10th, 2001, 7:46 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** Mailing List (26 People)

 **_From:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com, maryfitzpark@hotmail.com

 **Subject:** Peter Parker.

 

Hello Everyone!

On Thursday, Mary’s water broke, and today, after about 13 hours of hard labor, at 1:17 PM, we welcomed Peter Benjamin Parker to our world. He’s 6 pounds, 18 inches, and perfectly healthy. Thank you for all the support and love these last nine months! It means the world to Mary and I, and we’re sure Peter feels the love as much as we do!

R.B.P.

 

* * *

 

 **_07:32 PM ➝ May P.:_ **  Don’t worry Mary, Peter is safe w/ us.

 **_07:33 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Are you sure that it’s not too much trouble?

 **_07:35 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** You and Richard deserve a break. He’s barely a month old. He’s fine.

 ** _07:36 PM ➝_** **_Mary P.:_** Thank you! I owe you guys one.

 **_07:36 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** Relax, Have fun w/ your husband, and I will consider my debt repaid.

 

 **_07:57 PM_ ** ➝ **_Benji P.:_ ** Dude, the kid never cries. Is that normal?

 **_07:59 PM_ ** ➝ **_Rich P.:_ ** Wait until the clock strikes twelve. We should have named him Cinderella. ;) Keep us updated.

 **_08:00 PM_ ** ➝ **_Benji P.:_ ** Always. Go have fun with your wife!

 

* * *

 

 ** _03:54 PM ➝ (710) 555-6425:_** Need some help.

 

* * *

**www.CNN.com**

**September 11, 2001 Posted: 5:14 p.m. EDT (2114 GMT)**

**_Terror Attacks Hit U.S._ **

NEW YORK (CNN) -- In an apparently coordinated terrorist attack against the United States, four commercial passenger jets crashed on Tuesday, three of them into significant landmarks.

  * Huge chunks of debris falling from remains of World Trade Center towers more than six hours after the crashes. Firefighters could get no closer than 2 blocks from the burning hulk.


  * The FBI said it believes all four planes, carrying a total of 266 people, were hijacked.


  * The Pentagon, the White House, the State Department, the Justice Department, the Capitol, the CIA and all other government buildings in Washington are evacuated.


  * Federal Emergency Response Plan is implemented immediately after first attack, according to White House. All U.S. embassies and U.S. forces around the world are put on high alert. The highest alert is THREATCON DELTA.



 

* * *

 

 _[_ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _MAY PARKER ]_

 _[_ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _MAY PARKER ]_

 _[_ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _BEN PARKER ]_

 _[_ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _MAY PARKER ]_

 _[_ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _MAY PARKER ]_

 _[_ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _BEN PARKER ]_

 

 _[_ **_CALL TAKEN FROM_ ** _MAY PARKER➝ 9:65 MIN. ]_

 

* * *

 

**Sep 18th, 2001, 10:28 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** nf@shield.gov

 **_From:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com

 **_Subject:_ ** No Subject

 

We’re here. Tell us what you need.

 


	2. early 2002

**Dec 15th, 2001, 5:48 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** stmaryshospital@yahoo.org ,  linettimd@yahoo.org

**_From:_ ** mayreilly@aol.com

**Subject:** Time Off

 

Hello Dr. Linetti!

 

I’ll have to take three days off next week (Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday) for some really sudden family business with my in-laws. I believe I’ve accumulated maybe 12 vacation days this year.

 

Thank you in advance!!

May Parker, RN

 

* * *

 

**Dec 15th, 2001, 10:13 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com

**_From:_ ** nf@shield.gov

**Subject: Re:** No Subject

 

At the strip. See you when we get there.

 

* * *

 

_ [  _ **_CALL TAKEN FROM_ ** _ (710) 555-6425➝ 0:56 MIN. ] _

 

* * *

 

**www.NewsWorld.com**

**December 20th, 2001 Posted: 7:06 p.m.**

 

**_Disaster at the Mall of America_ **

  
  


Parents shopping for their children’s gifts were given quite a surprise  when a huge explosion rocked the Mall of America in Washington D.C at approximately 3 P.M. today. The explosion, that police say was an unfortunate casualty from their line of work, destroyed a Victoria’s Secret that fortunately had been closed for the day due to the holidays.

 

There were no deaths, and luckily no one has been seriously harmed. We stopped to talk with two passersby who seemed very keen to leave by the time we caught them. They told us that they were right above the Victoria’s Secret when it occurred.

 

“Yeah, this is horrible,” says Richard Parker of Queens, NY, in Washington D.C. with his wife for a business trip. “We were just meeting a.. colleague here, and next thing you know, everything’s out of hand. Ruined well-set plans.”

 

“Luckily no one was hurt!” says Mary Parker, Richard’s wife, looking quite pale. “We just got out of questioning and all I want to do right now is finish the work we came here to do, and then go home and see my son.”

 

Chloe Wuntch, 29, and her brother, Michael Wuntch, 25, also had some thoughts on the ordeal:

**_Sorry, the rest of this article is reserved for paid subscribers!_ **

**_Click_ ** **_here_ ** **_to purchase a subscription._ **

 

* * *

 

**_06:32 PM ➝ May P.:_ **  Two disasters in less than four months. Maybe you’re cursed!

**_06:33 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Maybe, haha!

**_06:35 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** I’m still so happy you’re okay. We’re all so lucky.

**_06:36 PM ➝_** **_Mary P.:_** I’m so lucky to have you and Ben there to take care of Peter!!

**_06:36 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** Next time you two have to leave we’ll still be here.  See you soon!  <3

 

* * *

 

**_09:57 PM_ ** ➝  **_Benji P.:_ ** Must be a damn good job for you to keep on after all that trouble these last few years. Especially this year, with all the field work you’ve been getting.

**_09:59 PM_ ** ➝  **_Rich P.:_ ** Says the cop.

**_09:00 PM_ ** ➝  **_Benji P.:_ ** Haha, very funny. What department did you work for again?

**_10:59 PM_ ** ➝  **_Rich P.:_ ** SHIELD. Captain America worked with the lady who started it, if you remember, Mr. President of Captain America’s Fan Club.

**_10:00 PM_ ** ➝  **_Benji P.:_ ** You should’ve been the president of the Comedy Club, Mr Jokester.

 

* * *

 

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

_ This article is about the agency. For other uses, see S.H.I.E.L.D. (disambiguation). _

 

The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D., is an American extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining global security. 

Founded in the wake of the Allied victory over the Axis powers and HYDRA in World War II, S.H.I.E.L.D. was organized to protect the United States from all possible threats. With its advanced weapons and extraordinary agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. was maybe the greatest military power on Earth. 

 

**[ CONTENTS** **[hide]** **_:_ **

 

  * **_**_History_**_**


  * **_Technologies_**


  * **_Facilities_**


  * **_References_**


  * **_External Links_** **]**



 

 

  1. **HISTORY** **[close]** **一**



S.H.I.E.L.D. was formed shortly after World War II as a successor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR), an Allied deep science agency which fought against the Nazi-sponsored special weapons division HYDRA during the war.

The founders of the new agency were Chester Phillips, the director of the SSR, Howard Stark, an industrialist of great wealth and a scientific genius, and Margaret "Peggy" Carter, the former partner of the American war hero Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America.

The agency's full name was the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, but most members of the agency preferred to call it by its acronym. The SSR was reformed as the scientific division of S.H.I.E.L.D. and continued to work on researching the advanced weapons captured from HYDRA as well as the mysterious Tesseract.

 

  1. **TECHNOLOGIES** **一**
  2. **FACILITIES** **一**
  3. **REFERENCES** **一** **  
****5.** **EXTERNAL LINKS** **一**



 

* * *

 

_ [  _ **_CALL TAKEN FROM_ ** _ (710) 555-6425➝ 1:02 MIN. ] _

 

* * *

 

**_04:26 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Are you free next week?

**_04:31 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Call me when you’re about to leave and Ben and I will pass by.

**_06:36 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** You guys are life-savers.

**_06:36 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** Ben looked up what SHIELD or whatever did. Not to be sappily cheesy, but we’re always here for you guys.

 

* * *

 

**◤      Join us in celebrating Peter Parker’s 1st birthday!     ◥**

**on Saturday, August 10th, 2002 at 1:30 P.M.**

 

**Parker Residence**

**908 Webspinner Drive, Forest Hills**

 

**RSVP by August 10th to** **maryfitzpark@hotmail.com**

**(718) 555-9492**

 

**_◣                        Registered in Toys R US                    ◢_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more interesting i swear!!!!!!!! just getting the base chapters in. thank you all for reading!!


	3. 2005 to 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting. big time skip here.
> 
> Warning: Minor Character Death

**Oct 8th, 2004, 10:13 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com

 **_From:_ ** nf@shield.gov

 **Subject: Re:** No Subject

 

[ https://news.cnn.com/Osborne’sOscorpDisaster/n/72348791h47s74791yy2848 ](https://news.cnn.com/osborne/n/72348791h47s74791yy2848)

New problem.

 

* * *

 

 ** _06:29 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** We decided to get off field. We have a hook up at Oscorp.

 **_06:31 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** We wanted to spend more time here.

 **_06:36 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** Aww, were you guys missing me too much??

 **_06:36 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Sure, May. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

 **_06:38 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** Hahaha.

 

* * *

 

**◤      Join us in celebrating Peter Parker’s 4th birthday!     ◥**

**on Friday, August 10th, 2005 at 2:30 P.M.**

 

**Parker Residence**

**908 Webspinner Drive, Forest Hills**

 

 **RSVP by August 5th to** **maryfitzpark@hotmail.com**

**(718) 555-9492**

 

**_◣                            Registered in Toys R Us                    ◢_ **

 

* * *

 

**Aug 13th, 2005, 8:43 A.M.**

**_To:_ ** maryfitzpark@hotmail.com

 **_From:_ ** mayreilly@aol.com

 **_Subject:_ ** Photo from Peter’s 4th

 

Finally got them scanned!!

cake.jpg

grouppic.jpeg

candles.jpeg

balloonfight.jpeg

offguard.jpeg

party1.jpeg

party2.jpeg

party3.jpeg

More on the way :)

 

* * *

 

**Sep 29th, 2005, 3:25 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** maryfitzpark@hotmail.com, richardbparker@yahoo.com, mayreilly@aol.com

 **_From:_ ** benpark@yahoo.com

 **_Subject:_ ** Guess What?

 

Guess who has two thumbs, a chiseled jaw, and a promotion??

That’s right, this guy!

 

* * *

 

**Sep 29th, 2005, 4:07 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** maryfitzpark@hotmail.com, benpark@yahoo.com, mayreilly@aol.com

 **_From:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com

 **_Subject: Re:_ ** Guess What?

 

Oh, really? My first guess was Tom Cruise.

Kidding. Congrats, man! I knew it was coming your way. Let’s celebrate later!!

 

* * *

 

**◤                  Join us in celebrating Peter Parker’s 5th birthday!               ◥**

**on Sunday, August 11th, 2006 at 1:30 P.M.**

 

**Parker Residence**

**908 Webspinner Drive, Forest Hills**

 

 **RSVP by August 7th to** **maryfitzpark@hotmail.com**

**or, (718) 555-9492**

 

**_◣                           Gifts not required, just bring yourself!                          ◢_ **

 

* * *

 

**Aug 17th, 2006, 4:41 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** mayreilly@aol.com

 **_From:_ ** mayfitzpark@hotmail.com

 **_Subject:_ ** Peter’s birthday!

 

I have a bunch more pictures for the scrapbook!! i’m actually really excited to see how it’ll come out. I have a bunch more but I printed them out earlier before the printer ran out of ink :(

photo1.jpeg

photo2.jpeg

photo3.jpeg

photo4.jpeg

photo5.jpeg

photo6.jpeg

 

* * *

 

**Jan 1st, 2007, 2:13 A.M.**

**_To:_ ** richardbparker@yahoo.com

 **_From:_ ** nf@shield.gov

 **Subject: Re:** No Subject

 

New info on 52ABX-32QJ. Need you both back on call.

 

* * *

 

**◤       Join us in celebrating Peter Parker’s 6th birthday!      ◥**

**on Sunday, August 9th, 2007 at 2:30 P.M.**

 

**Parker Residence**

**908 Webspinner Drive, Forest Hills**

 

 **RSVP by August 4th to** **maryfitzpark@hotmail.com**

**(718) 555-9492**

 

**_◣                             Thanks in advance!! <3                  ◢_ **

 

* * *

 

 ** _08:26 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** hi mommy!! its peter an aunt may let me go on her fone to text u hi!!!! i love you mommy!!!!!!!

 **_08:31 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Hi sweetie! Daddy and I love you too! We have to go on a plane right now but when we land we will call you, okay?

 **_08:36 PM ➝ May P.:_ ** okay mommy i love yu too hope you and daddy have a cul plane ride becus i hafta go to sleep now goodnight!!!!!!!  <3

 **_08:37 PM ➝ Mary P.:_ ** Goodnight sweetie!!!! Sleep Tight :)  <3

 

* * *

 

**www.CNN.com**

**September 5th, 2007 Posted: 9:09 a.m.**

 

**_Surprise Plane Crash in Kansas Kills 5_ **

 

5 people were killed an hour ago when a private plane holding three Oscorp workers and two pilots crashed with no warning in a five acre farmland near Kansas City, Kansas. All five passengers, including Queens natives husband and wife Richard and Mary Parker, were unfortunately announced to be D.O.A.

So far it is not known why the plane crashed: the police have announced that although they will be looking into foul play, they firmly believe that it was truly all an accident and probably just a faulty engine that was not checked before take off.

We have reached to Oscorp, but they have not responded.

Only three lowly farmers were witnesses, having called the police seconds after the fatal crash occurred. We managed to talk to one of them, Mr. Jeffrey Kingston:

 

**_Sorry, the rest of this article is reserved for paid subscribers!_ **

**_Click_ ** **_here_ ** **_to purchase a subscription._ **

 

* * *

 

**Sep 5th, 2007, 12:13 A.M.**

**_To:_ ** benpark@yahoo.com, mayreilly@aol.com

 **_From:_ ** nf@shield.gov

 **Subject:** My condolences.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Parker,

I assume that you have already heard about the tragic loss we have all suffered this morning. I was Mary and Richard’s boss, and I assure you that everyone here at SHIELD is grieving as much as you might be.

They were both respected scientists and icons here in this department.

Since they died on call and having already served their time with the government, we will be covering the expenses of their funeral. Their son, Peter, will be rewarded with a medal honoring their services to our country.

I’m sorry for your loss.

_Nick Fury, Director of Shield._

 

* * *

 

 **You are logged in as** **_THE PARKERS <3._ **

 

**≡ File**

**≡ Edit**

**≡ View**

**≡ Delete**

  


**Are you sure you would like to** **_DELETE_ ** **this account?**

 

**_Account Deleted._ **

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! i figured i would update since my birthday was a few days ago haha!! sorry i took so long and thank you all for the support!! <3 
> 
> c u soon


	4. june 2014

**↞                 “Parker Party”            ≡**

**MAY PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝  Picked up some milk

 **BEN PARKER:** 12:38 P.M.

➝  If you’re still there I think we’re missing some eggs

 **MAY PARKER:** 12:39 P.M.

➝  We have eggs

 **MAY PARKER:** 12:39 P.M.

➝  I’m pretty sure I bought some a week ago?

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:41 P.M.

➝  we have milk but we have three eggs left i think

 **MAY PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝  Guess I got mixed up

 **MAY PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝  Also Peter don’t text in class!!!

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝  i have lunch it’s fine

 **MAY PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝ Your lunch starts at 12:50

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝  ok fine but i can’t focus with my phone buzzing every two seconds

 **MAY PARKER:** 12:36 P.M.

➝  boohoo!!! Focus!! Love you though xx

 

* * *

 

**June 3rd, 2014, 12:19 A.M.**

**_To:_ ** mayrparker@gmail.com

 **_From:_ ** santiagoam@queenslearn.org

 **Subject:** Midtown Tech Admission

 

Hello, Mrs. Parker!

 

I am Peter’s Geometry teacher, as you must know, and I recall sending him home with an application form for Midtown School of Science and Technology a month ago and I just wanted to see if you had finished filling it out as the due date is next week. I sent a few emails to Peter but he has not replied (not that I am very surprised, as eighth graders seldom check their school emails). I just wanted to let you know because Peter is a very bright student and I believe that he deserves and can deal with a greater challenge than just taking a math class a year or two before he is supposed to.

 Please get back to me as soon as you can,

  _Amada_ _Santiago._

**_Forest Hills Middle School_ **

**_\+ 555-2076_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**↞                  Ben Parker      ≡**

**MAY PARKER:** 2:24 P.M.

➝ Just got a surprising email from Peter’s math teacher

 **MAY PARKER:** 2:25 P.M.

➝ She said that he had a chance to apply for that science school in Midtown but he never gave me the form so I don’t know anything about that. Did he tell you something?

 **MAY PARKER:** 2:25 P.M.

➝ Why would he keep something so big from us

 **BEN PARKER:** 2:29 P.M.

➝ Probably just forgot. I trust him. Just talk to him when you pick him up

 **BEN PARKER:** 2:24 P.M.

➝ Let me know! Won’t be home until lateish, sorry. Love you <3

 **MAY PARKER:** 2:31 P.M.

➝ I trust him too!! I just want what’s best for him.. 

 **MAY PARKER:** 2:24 P.M.

➝ Love you too <3 I’ll leave some food out for you.

 

* * *

 

**June 3rd, 2014, 4:19 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** santiagoam@queenslearn.org

 **_From:_ ** mayrparker@gmail.com

 **Subject: Re:** Midtown Tech Admission

 

Hi, Ms. Santiago.

 

Thank you for alerting me about this. I wasn’t aware about this admission form but I will be talking it over with Peter when he gets home from robotics club. I’m sure he just forgot, or maybe he told my husband instead of me.

 

Have a nice day,

May Parker

 

* * *

 

**↞                  Ben Parker      ≡**

**MAY PARKER:** 6:27 P.M.

➝ Took me a while but he said he was worried about money..

 **MAY PARKER:** 6:28 P.M.

➝ We’re filling it out together now and I’m filling out the financial aid form too but even if we don’t get it we can make do, right?

 **MAY PARKER:** 6:31 P.M.

➝ He also has to make a presentation, apparently but he says he knows what to do

 **MAY PARKER:** 6:34 P.M.

➝ He’s still worried. You’ll help me convince him tomorrow morning right? Love you. Stay safe!!!! xx

 

* * *

 

**June 11th, 2014, 4:13 P.M.**

**_To:_ ** midtowntech@admission.org

 **_From:_ ** mayrparker@gmail.com, pparker2000@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Midtown Tech Admission

 

Hello. Here is Peter Parker’s admission form and presentation for admission into the 2014-2015 school year. Financial Aid form has also been filled out and attached. Thank you for your consideration!!

 

_midtownform.pdf_

_financialaid.pdf_

_robotpresentation.mp4_

 

 

* * *

 

 **Midtown High School** @midtowntech

Happy #EndofSummer! Admission results for the new school year is up!

mthsosat.org/admissionfourteenfifteen

 

* * *

 

**↞                  Ben Parker      ≡**

 

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:045 P.M.

➝ they sent out the admission list

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:45 P.M.

➝ i don’t know what to do i don’t wanna disappoint you or may

 **BEN PARKER:** 12:47 P.M.

➝ I doubt it, Petey. You do know that they should’ve sent an email too though?

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:47 P.M.

➝ OH NO THAT MEANS SHE PROBABLY SAW IT ALREADY OH GOD

 **BEN PARKER:** 12:49 P.M.

➝ You got in, Peter. I can feel it.

 **PETER PARKER:** 12:50 P.M.

➝ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

 

**June 22nd, 2014, 12:19 A.M.**

**_To:_ ** pparker2000@gmail.com, mayrparker@gmail.com

 **_From:_ ** midtowntech@admissions.org

 **Subject:** Congratulations!

 

Dear Peter,

 

Congratulations! You have been accepted into Midtown Tech from 9th to 12th grade. We are excited to see you in September! You have also qualified for Financial Aid’s Full Scholarship: please press the link to contact your counselor and find out more.

 

mthsosat.org/admissionsscholarship

 

You are also eligible for this summer’s Robotics Camp hosted at the school. Talk to your counselor about it if you’re interested!

 

Good luck,

_Midtown High School Admissions Office_

__555-8686 // midtowntech@admissions.org_ _

 

 

* * *

 

**Calendar Notification for Sep 10, 2014**

Peter’s First Day of School Tomorrow!!!!

 

* * *

 

 

**↞                 “Parker Party”            ≡**

**MAY PARKER:** 2:56 P.M.

➝  How’d it go, Peter??

 **PETER PARKER:** 2:57 P.M.

➝  uhh good

 **PETER PARKER:** 2:57 P.M.

➝  i’m on the subway right now but i wanted to know if ned could come over?

 **MAY PARKER:** 2:58 P.M.

➝  yeah of course Do you even have to ask?

 **PETER PARKER:** 2:58 P.M.

➝ haha love you may 

 **MAY PARKER:** 2:59 P.M.

➝  <3333333333333

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter is my entire mood! love him. also i've never applied for a school (and i like to imagine that midtown tech is a private school but that's just me!) so i might edit this to make it more realistic. new update coming soon hopefully! thank you for sticking with this. <3


	5. march 2015

**↞      “Ne(r)d”      ≡**

**PETER PARKER: 3:57 P.M.**  
**➝** KSJSKJSJHJKASHKJH NED OHDMY

 **PETER PARKER: 3:59 P.M.**  
**➝** NEDNEDNENDNENDNE

 **NED LEEDS: 3:59 P.M.**  
**➝** SKKSKS I KNOW

 **PETER PARKER: 4:00 P.M.**  
**➝** my mind it’s been blown!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **NED LEEDS: 4:00 P.M.**  
**➝** ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **PETER PARKER: 4:02 P.M.**  
**➝** i really thought they weren’t gonna give us any field trips since we’re freshman but holy crap???????????????????????? 2015 really is our year

 **NED LEEDS: 4:03 P.M.**  
**➝** I GOT THE PERMISSION SLIP FILLED OUT THE SECOND I GOT HOME I”VE NEVER BEEN SO EXCITED FOR SOMETHING SO FAR AWAY

 **PETER PARKER: 4:04 P.M.**  
**➝** star wars episode vii erasure

  
**NED LEEDS: 4:05 P.M.**  
**➝** you’re right i’m sorry please take my first born child as punishment :(

**PETER PARKER: 4:07 P.M.**

**➝** WE”RE GOING TO OSCORPPPP I MEAN IT'S NO STARK TOWER BUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **NED LEEDS: 4:08 P.M.**  
**➝** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

 

 

**↞      “chem fuckers”    ≡**

**PETER PARKER: 9:16 A.M.**  
**➝** ms. warren says to meet by the buses before 2nd period

 **FLASH THOMPSON: 9:19 A.M.**  
**➝** well duh penis where else would we meet

 **MICHELLE JONES: 9:20 AM.**  
**➝** by the front doors

 **NED LEEDS: 9:20 A.M.**  
**➝** in her classroom??

 **BETTY BRANT: 9:21 A.M.**  
**➝** maybe the main office

 **ABRAHAM BROWN: 9:22 A.M.**  
**➝** Probably anywhere in the school.

 **FLASH THOMPSON: 9:23 A.M.**  
**➝** okay whatever

 **FLASH THOMPSON: 9:28 A.M.**  
**➝** how do I get to the buses again

 

* * *

 

 _[cover photo is of the ninth grade chemistry honors class in front of the oscorp building. tagged are users_ **peterparker_, xx_bettybrant, abebrowns, flashted, sally.avril, cindyloonatic, jasonioneeellloooo,** _and_ **charles_murphy** _]_

 **nedleeder** fun timez

**22 likes**

_View all 5 comments_  
**nedleeder** btw michelle and tiny don’t have instagram so that’s why they’re not tagged i didn’t forget them  
**cindyloonatic** one of the only times i look good in a photo Lol  
**flashted** you can just untag me loser  
**sally.avril** _@flashted_ why are you talking to yourself  
**abebrowns** _@flashted_ Roasted

 

* * *

 

 

 _[photo is of flash and jason in front of the oscorp building. tagged is user_ **jasonioneeellloooo** _]_

 **flashted** went to scope out future job opps #legends

**43 likes**

_View all 14 comments_  
**lizxtoomes** looks fun!!  
**jasonioneeellloooo** WHOOP WHOOP  
**jasonioneeellloooo** Lmao  
**jakedormannnnn** Dope  
**sirblakeblake** luckkyyyyyyyys  
**vannasmithy** wait is that stark tower  
**flashted** _@vannasmithy_ it literally says oscorp on the top  
**vannasmithy** _@flashted_ technically says ‘os’ since ur big head coverz the rest  
**abebrowns** _@flashted_ Roasted

 

* * *

 

 

**↞     Ben Parker     ≡**

**MAY PARKER: 1:46 P.M.**  
**➝** Taking off work early. The school called.

  
**MAY PARKER: 1:47 P.M.**  
**➝** They said Peter got sick during his trip.

  
**BEN PARKER: 1:49 P.M.**  
**➝** You need me to come home?

  
**MAY PARKER:  1: 50 P.M.**  
**➝** its fine don’t worry.

  
**MAY PARKER: 1:52 P.M.**  
**➝** could you grab some aspirin when you come back? I don’t think we have any left

  
**BEN PARKER: 1:54 P.M.**  
**➝** got it. Keep me updated. Love you.

  
**MAY PARKER: 1:56 P.M.**  
**➝** Love you too  <3333

 

* * *

 

 

**↞     “Ne(r)d”     ≡**

**NED LEEDS: 7:23 P.M.**  
**➝** how are you feeling???????????????

 **PETER PARKER: 7:25 P.M.**  
**➝** better

 **PETER PARKER: 7:25 P.M.**  
**➝** had to get fluids from the er tho :p

 **NED LEEDS: 2:26 P.M.**  
**➝** did you tell may and ben that you broke on your glasses when you fainted??

 **PETER PARKER: 2:26 P.M.**  
**➝** uhh not yet

 **PETER PARKER: 2:28 P.M.**  
**➝** but its weird i dont think i need them

 **NED LEEDS: 2:29 P.M.**  
**➝** you got contacts?

 **PETER PARKER: 2:31 P.M.**  
**➝** no its not that its weird it doesn’t matter

 **PETER PARKER: 2:35 P.M.**  
**➝** probably gonna miss school can u pass the hw

 **NED LEEDS: 2:36 P.M.**  
**➝** yea don’t worry

 **NED LEEDS: 2:37 P.M.**  
**➝** just focus on feeling better!!!!!!

 **PETER PARKER: 2:37 P.M.**  
**➝** thanks ned

 

* * *

 

 

**How do superheroes get their powers?**

The only superhero I really knows about is Captain America and he was injected with a super serum but there are so many vigilantes going around new york city these days so do they all get injected with the same thing?????  
**Yosef** \- [  1 following, 21 answers ]

**Answers**

**Best Answer:** they could be born with it, exposed to radiation, or just build their own gear like iron man. i guess it depends on their ‘power’  
**ElTorro -** 3 days ago

maybe theyre born with it. maybe its maybelline  
**ShmaptainShmerica** \- 7 hours ago

they’re just freaks who cares  
**Teddy** \- 3 days ago

**Read more Answers**

 

* * *

  
**DIY SUPERHERO COSTUME**  
_Published Feb 16th, 2014_  
2,003,935 views

 **DIYDARLING [ SUBSCRIBE] ✓**  
**1,367,6924 million subscribers**

Description:  
Hey darlings! This weeks episode has been highly requested in the comments!! Hope you guys enjoyed as I had a fun time making this!! My daughter loved her custom superhero…  
Read More

 

* * *

 

 

**How do superheros start to do super stuff**

like do they just go out in costumes and wait for criminals to start doing shit in an alley??? like how does that work  
**Cow** \- [  3 following, 5 answers ]

**Answers**

**Best Answer:** i think you’re right. they just sit out and wait. doesn’t seem fun tbh  
**ALIENMANS** \- 4 weeks ago

the Illuminati tells them and they go whenever called. It’s all a big propaganda conspiracy  
**MoodyBoo** \- 3 days ago

i think some people steel police scanners or smthn like that  
**Carl** \- 3 days ago

** Read more Answers **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who dies next chapter


	6. september 2015

**↞                  Ben Parker      ≡**

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 2:56 P.M.**

**➝** How late are you going to be to dinner tonight?

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 2:59 P.M.**

**➝** My shift ends at 3 AM. Steve said he might cover my shift tomorrow so i can catch up on sleep but we’ll see...

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 3:00 P.M.**

**➝** Okay. I’ll leave some leftovers in the fridge. Just heat them for 30 seconds.

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 3:01 P.M.**

**➝** Are you cooking tonight?

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 3:01 P.M.**

**➝** Probably

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 3:01 P.M.**

**➝** Then you don’t have to leave me anything :/

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 3:03 P.M.**

**➝** I’m not that bad a cook!

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 3:03 P.M.**

**➝** Whatever you say <3

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 3:04 P.M.**

**➝** You’re the worst!!!! 

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 3:04 P.M.**

**➝** why do your shifts have to be so long recently?

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 3:05 P.M.**

**➝** It’s that spider guy or whatever people call him. He’s inserting himself in things that don’t need him. These vigilantes just make things worse

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 2:56 P.M.**

**➝**  it’s fine. I don’t want to rant. Hopefully I won’t go overtime tonight. 

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 2:56 P.M.**

**➝** got it. Keep me updated. Love you.

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 2:56 P.M.**

**➝** Love you too <3333

 

* * *

  
  


_ [the post is a shaky video is of a red figure webbing himself through the new york skyline. someone says “hey spider-man!” and the figure almost slams himself into a nearby building in surprise.] _

 

**supersightings** Youtube vigilante Spider-Man spotted near Forest Hills, Queens, again! He continues to be a fan favorite, even only five months since his first sighting. From catching buses and stopping muggings, he seems to be doing good for the community. | Follow @supersightings for more daily info on your favorite heroes!

 

**3,236 likes**

 

_ View all 276 comments _

**archertron3000** lmao he really almost faceplanted into that building what a man

**ironfucker** _ @shmaptainshmerica  _ LMFAOOOOO

**nedleeder** can you believe this was so close to us!!!!!!! BROOO  _ @peterparker_ _

**peterparker_** _ @nedleeder  _ yeah lol craz yhaha

 

* * *

  
  


**www.mashable.com**

**September 25th, 2015 Posted: 3:04 p.m. EDT**

 

**_Spiderman Saves the Day Once Again! (And Again, and Again..)_ **

 

Yesterday the red and blue masked hero who calls himself Spider-Man managed to thwart yet another mugging, for what seems like the millionth time this week. He jumps from alley to alley, fighting off gunmen and even day-to-day purse snatchers.

 

He seems to be a fan favorite, too, seeing as he can’t “web” himself across the his preferred city of Queens without being yelled at for a picture or to do a flip. Ever the gentleman, Spidey obliges!  **_Read More._ **

 

* * *

 

**↞                 “Parker Party”            ≡**

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 5:32 P.M.**

➝  what’s your ETA, Parkers?

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:35 P.M.**

➝  one hour tops!! ned and i are almost done with the project :)

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:37 P.M.**

➝  Plan is 8:30, at the latest. 

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:37 P.M.**

➝  i say 8:55

 

**MAY PARKER: 5:38 P.M.**

➝ I feel like today’s a good day. 8:40!

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:38 P.M.**

➝ it’ll be 8:30 you rascals.

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:39 P.M.**

➝  But if I get home before then I get the last dumpling

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:40 P.M.**

➝  ok old man

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:41 P.M.**

➝  Old man? Who you calling old man, little child?

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:41 P.M.**

➝  only senior citizens say ‘rascals’ you rascal

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:43 P.M** .

➝  I guess we’re both old then. May will have to get us wheelchairs.

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:44 P.M.**

➝  i bet i could wheel it faster than you!!

 

**MAY PARKER: 5:44 P.M.**

➝ I’ll make both of you push me around in my own wheelchair.

 

**MAY PARKER: 5:45 P.M.**

➝  you two text too much please let me watch Game Of Thrones in silence

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:46 P.M.**

➝  yes ma’am

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:47 P.M.**

➝  :P

 

**PETER PARKER: 5:48 P.M.**

➝  that’s so outdated ben

 

**BEN PARKER: 5:49 P.M.**

➝  But i’m just a sad senior citizen trying to be hip with the kids :(

 

* * *

 

**NBC News** _ @NBCNews _

 

Spider-Man’s been caught up in another wreck-- though this one could be above his pay grade:  _ nbcnews.to/723648 _

 

* * *

  
  


**↞                  Ben Parker      ≡**

  
  


**BEN PARKER: 8:21 P.M.**

**➝** On my way home! Seems both of you were wrong. ;)

 

**MAY PARKER: 8:22 P.M.**

**➝** Peter’s not home yet.

 

**MAY PARKER: 8:23 P.M.**

**➝** What?

 

**MAY PARKER: 8:25 P.M.**

**➝** He didn’t get home when he said you would and he said he would be a little late but that was an hour ago and he hasn’t replied since and I called Ned and his mom and they said he left three hours ago so now I don’t know where he is

 

**BEN PARKER: 8:26 P.M.**

**➝** Hey calm down it’ll be fine

 

**BEN PARKER: 8:27 P.M.**

**➝** I’ll call him. Try and scope out the area around the subway for a bit. Everything’s fine, honey. Don’t worry.

 

**MAY PARKER: 8:28 P.M.**

**➝** he’s been disappearing for a while now and now it’s getting worse but I don’t know I can’t believe he would do this it’s just not like him

 

**BEN PARKER: 8:29 P.M.**

**➝** Everything will be fine. I promise. I’ll keep you updated.

 

* * *

 

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ AUNT MAY ] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ AUNT MAY ] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ AUNT MAY ] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ AUNT MAY ] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ UNCLE BEN ] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ AUNT MAY ] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ AUNT MAY ] _

 

* * *

  
  


**↞                  Ben Parker      ≡**

  
  


**MAY PARKER: 12:37 A.M.**

**➝** HE”S HERE HES HOME HES HERE he said his phone died oh my GOD

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:39 A.M.**

**➝** Ok. Get to sleep. Heading back now. Go to bed, May. Let him know I want to talk to him.

 

**MAY PARKER: 12:40 A.M.**

**➝** I just sent him directly to his room. i feel like if i stared at him another second i would start crying and i’m supposed to be tough and punish him so

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:41 A.M.**

**➝** Tomorrow then.

 

**MAY PARKER: 12:42 A.M.**

**➝** Please get here soon….

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:43 A.M.**

**➝** 4 minutes out. Love you.

 

* * *

 

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ MAY PARKER ] _

_ [ _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ MAY PARKER ] _

 

* * *

 

**↞                  uncle ben     ≡**

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:54 P.M.**

**➝** ben i’m sorry ok it’s just hard to explain

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:56 P.M.**

**➝** you don’t have to give me the silent treatment i know it’s bad

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:58 P.M.**

**➝** fine i’ll just see you tomorrow

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:59 P.M.**

**➝** i’m sorry though. i really am. i didn’t mean to scare anyone i just am really sorry ben please im sorry really

 

**BEN PARKER: 12:59 P.M.**

**➝** i love you

 

* * *

 

**_QUEENS OFFICER KILLED TRYING TO STOP A ROBBERY_ **

_By Eddie B._

_ Published September 29th, 2015 at 8:16 PM _

  
  


This morning, at approximately 12:59 A.M., an off-duty police officer was shot outside a local bodega while trying to stop a woman from being mugged.

 

The 37 year old officer, now identified as Ben Parker, was not on the clock but still stepped in. He died on the scene, though he is survived by his wife and nephew. The attempted victim was treated at Mount Sinai Hospital for non-life threatening injuries and was released earlier today.

 

The assailant, identified by the would-be victim, was wearing a navy hoodie and black jeans. He had dark brown hair and had a mole below his right eye. 

 

Anyone with any information about the shooter and Ben Parker’s death should contact the police immediately.

 

* * *

  
  


_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ MAY PARKER] _

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ MAY PARKER ] _

 

_ [  _ **_MISSED CALL FROM:_ ** _ PETER PARKER] _

 

* * *

  
  


**Peter Parker    9/30/15**

_ Forest Hills, NY          0:07 _

  
_ Transcript: _ “I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure if i like how this chapter came out but we'll see if i change it up a bit. this is my first writing since endgame, which tore my heart into thousands of pieces and basically held me at gunpoint and took my kids. it sucks. i miss everyone in that movie already.
> 
> i'll update more frequently, now that i'm back in my groove. have a good night everyone. -op

**Author's Note:**

> if this disappears and reappears it's because i'm not sure about it. i tried to put in some comic stuff... and what i remembered about mary and richard backstories??? i mean there's not as much about them as i'd like there to be. thanks for reading!!! means a lot.


End file.
